


Bunch Of Ficlets I Wrote On My Birthday

by ScribeProtra



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, background Agatha/Dimo in one ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: I took a bunch of prompts for the GG discord chat on my birthday and wrote them. Nothing else to add.





	Bunch Of Ficlets I Wrote On My Birthday

**1\. Klaus, Gil, Da Boyz and the roadtrip from hell**

"Zo," Dimo said, rubbing his chin and looking at both of them thoughtfully, "Hyu is sayink dot hyu haff to be beeg sneaky pants und not let anyvun ken hyu both iz travelling around."

Gil felt worry crawling up his spine at all three's careful straight faced serious business expressions. If they had been doing the 'terrifying raiders' grins he wouldn't have felt nearly as worried. Fighting at least was fun and he knew him and Father could handle that.

But Gil rather thought that Father didn't really *get* the Jagerkin that were detached. Father treated them as if they were exactly the same as the ones whom joined the Empire and that... well there were a great many simuliaries but it was also a crucial difference.

The Wild Jagers didn't consider Wulfenbach forces, especially Kluas and Gil, to be people they had ridden with, but as outsiders. And Jagerkin treated outsiders very very differently then they did people they respected.

...Actually these specific three would be the worst for Father because while Gil had forgiven him everything, Agatha never did. She accepted it because Gil had asked. 

And that meant these three had a grudge as well. Especially since Gil had joined them and Agatha on fixing the time stop and the whole parents-in-heads problem and... well all of that mess.

Gil closed his eyes as all three suddenly grinned.

"Ho! Iz not problem yah? Ve haz lots of practice beink sneaky around de Wastelands! Ve ken help hyu both," Oggie said.

"Und ve iz available cawse ve iz on vacation," Maxim added.

"Vould be fun und Lady Agatha vould vant uz to make sure her boyfriend den get himself killed again," Dimo finished.

As Father nodded and said inserting his foot in his mouth horrible, "Very well. You may help," Gil took a deep breath and then let it out.

There was no point in protesting. Father had gotten better at listening to him but well. It might make him a bad son but seeing whatever annoyances these three were thinking up would be a little funny.

 

**2\. Tarvek, Seffie, wedding tailor**

"I am surprised you asked me," Tarvek said finally breaking the silence, "Does this mean I have been forgiven?"

"Never," Seffie snarled, eyes flashing while her nails dug into his palms, "Gil was to be mine and you stole him from me."

She took a deep breath and let it out before admitting, "But you are not only fashionable you have those weakling little morals and feelings messing you up. I know you won't assassinate me or worse make me an ugly dress."

Tarvek's eyes flickered up to her sour face and he huffed softly. What was there for him to say to that? 

 

**3\. small lost tourist child asking Vole for help**

Andrew blinked rapidly and tried not to cry. Crying wouldn't help find Mama at all.

He wiggled closer to the wall and looked around. There were so many people and they were all yelling and his head hurt from the noise. And the smells and they were all also moving and shoving past each other. He had just barely managed to get over here, and he had gotten squashed a lot doing that!

He straighten up when he saw some very big person who wasn't yelled or moving farther along the wall,. Andrew started scooting over and looked up at the Jager.

He was so huuuuge and had a lion tail that was waving around and was blue and lots and lots of spikes on his wrists and was covered in fur and looked so cool.

The Jager looked down at Andrew with big solid black eyes, raised his eyebrows and said, "Wot iz hyu lookin' at, keedoh?"

"I've lost Mama," Andrew said, "Can you help me find her?"

The Jager tilted his head and the wrapped his tail around Andrew and lifted Andrew up easily which was amazing.

"Eh. Den gots un reason not to," the Jager Said as he sniffed Andrew and then stood up.

"I iz Vole, Vot iz hyu name, keed?"

"Andrew," he answered as Mister Vole stepped though the crowd that parted for him. He held onto Mister vole's tail and snuggled. this was fun! 

 

**4\. Violetta picks Tarvek up after he's sent home from Castle Wulfenbach.**

Violetta glared at the approaching airship and crossed her arms. Stupid cousin Tarvek, getting all the adults mad. since he wasn't available they were all dumping their bad moods on her and it was *so unfair*. 

Once the gangplank was connected and a small red haired boy started down Violetta filled her lungs and strode forward, intending to give Tarvek a piece of her mind. She hesitated once he came into view because-

Tarvek was clutching his stuffed mimmoth to his chest while his luggage rolled behind him and. She just didn't like the look on his face. Tarvek should be whiny and annoying and smug not all. Defeated and confused. (And maybe a bit hurt.)

She grumbled as he let go of her lecture and slugged him in the arm.

"Hey jerk," she snapped, "Your fairy tale book about the muses. You left it in my room and need to come get it."

She watched as Tarvek seemed to wake up and stare at her. They both knew there was no way Tarvek would leave one of his books in her room.

Violetta just kept glaring and refused to budge form her lie. Tarvek blinked a few times and then shuddered before smirking at her all annoyingly.

"Right, right, of course." he murmured and followed her home.

 

**5\. Gil, Bang, and a base metal destroyer**

Gil landed on his back and immediately started rolling to miss Bang's stomping feet.

"I already said sorry! Anyway, you shouldn't get in the way of experiments, Bang," he yelled

Bang was too enraged to even speak, she just screamed incoherently and picked up a table to hit him with. which, gave him time to scramble to his feet and throw himself though a window (as Bang would have caught him if he went for the door.)

She was so unreasonable when it came to her knives!

 

**6\. Oggie finally gets the great great great grandchildren he's been waiting for**

Oggie grinned down at his newly made scrapbook. Phil's scrapbook was on his lap and also ready to be added to! But a brand new descendant! That was always exciting!

Phil was pacing back and forth in front of the door. He would pause in front of it for a bit each time he passed.

"Hoy, great- great grandson," Oggie called, smiling and feeling amused and proud. What a good Papa his descendant made! Being all worried about the kid and the new Mama.

"Vere iz ve?" he asked.

"At the Great Hospital in Mechanisburg," Phil snapped, "And yes I know where you're leading this and no I am not going to stop worrying!"

"Hokey hy ken stop hyu. But mebbe hyu should keep out of the doorvay? Cawse odderwise the door vill hit hyu vhen it opens, yah?"

But! Oggie has suggested it too late! Cause the door opened right then, knocking Phil out.

Which was why Oggie got to hold his great-great-GREAT-grandson first! After the doctor and the nurse and the Mama, of course.

**7\. Postcanon, Agatha's kids all love hanging on Dimo because he's so fluffy**

(This is gonna be background Agatha/Dimo because I sail my pool noodle majestically and with pride.)

***

Lily stuck her tongue out as she focused on putting the bow in Papa's fur. Papa's fur was really fluffy and soft around his back and his middle. But it was really short too so it was hard to make him all pretty when they did Dress Up.

Molly was really helpful when it came to brushing but her fingers were too pudgy to do braids. Billy wasn't any help at *all* cause he kept clambering over everyone wanting to wrestle. And Papa would indulge him and move around too!

Thea was still a baby but she was much more helpful cause she was sleeping in Papa's lap and keeping him form moving too much.

Lily hear someone cackle at the door way and shifted over so Papa could chuck a ball at their face.ed behind her and beamed.

"Uncle Jorgi!" she said, "Come play Dress Up with us!"

Uncle Jorgi made a weird face and Papa's chest started shaking in laughter.

"Hoy yez, Jorgi. Come und play vit de baby Heterodynes," Papa said as he ruffled Lily's hair. She rolled her eyes at him. He just would not stop moving and taking his fur out of her hands! So mean!

Billy cheered and lept off Papa's back to charge towards Uncle Jorgi. Lily preened at her cleverness. Now Papa had to stay still!

**8\. Jenka getting Dimo all ready for the party in Paris**

Dimo howled and clawed at the floor trying to get away from the bath, "Hyu den say anytink about SOAP."

"Ho, hyu tink hyu ken be sneaky vit out smelling like a human?" Jenka demanded kicking him in the head.

"Hy iz already guna shave und be clean!" he protested latching onto the door frame and refusing to let go, "Soap iz too much, Jenka!"

"Fine! den hyu haff to wear de hat hy choose," Jenka snapped as she kicked him again before putting the soap away.

Dimo had to rip his flesh hand out of the frame as he had gotten his claws really into the wood, "Hy iz hokay vit dis."

***

Jenka was the meanest sister in the history of ever and he hated his hat so much.

Still better then soap though.


End file.
